User blog:Mochizou/Dream
WARNING: MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT Cam: '''I love you '''Kieran: '''I love you too ''A Love In Spring. episode 3. '''Dream'' At this moment, Cam pulls Kieran's shirt off over his head and begins to kiss his chest. The moans from Kieran have Cam hard before he can even get started. He feels Kieran's hands desperately trying to undo the buttons on Cam's shirt, together they undo them and take it off. They both stand there shirtless Cam: 'Are you sure? '''Kieran: '''Do whatever you want ''Cam immediately moves to Kieran's pants and pulls them down, he reaches for Kieran's underwear and grabs inside--'' '''Cam: '''OW! ''Cam hits the floor with an almighty thud. 'Cam: '''It was just a dream ''Cam looks down to see that he's suffering from morning wood. He quickly decides to run to the bathroom to "deal with it" 'Cam: '''Damn you Kieran, what have you done to me? '''Kieran: '''What's this? '''Lizzy: '''It's a condom '''Kieran: '''W-W-WHY DO YOU HAVE IT? '''Lizzy: '''Jesus calm down, I got it for you as a joke but I'm more concerned that you didn't recognise it. '''Kieran: '''W-W-W-Why did you buy it for me? '''Lizzy: '''You and Cameron have been so close lately, you're practically dating. I thought it would be funny to imply you guys were fucking '''Kieran: '''We're just friends '''Lizzy: '''I know. I was just winding you up, clearly it worked, just not in the way I wanted it to '''Kieran: '''There's nothing going on with Cam and I, in fact I'm going on a date today with Kaylin ''Lizzy burts into laughter 'Kieran: '''I'm serious ''Lizzy continues to laugh 'Kieran: '''Hey! ''Eventually Lizzy calms down 'Lizzy: '''That was the best laugh I've had all day. Thanks fot that. Well, take the condom anyway, just in case '''Kieran: '''I DON'T NEED THE CONDOM!! ''Everyone nearby stops and looks at Kieran who sinks into his chair, red with embarrassment 'Lizzy: '''How the hell did you get a date with Kaylin? '''Kieran: '''She asked me ''Lizzy sits there speechless. In her eyes, Kieran is just a dork, nothing special about him, for someone like Kaylin - who is known for sitting at the top of the dating pyramid - to ask Kieran. It just makes no sense to her. 'Lizzy: '''What the hell did you say to make her even ask you? Did you research flirting with attractive girls or something? '''Kieran: '''Nope. I just walked into her '''Lizzy: '''I'm speechless '''Kieran: '''It's not a proper date anyway, she said it was just as friends '''Lizzy: '''Did she say that you two should get to know each other better? '''Kieran: '''Yep '''Lizzy: '''Then it's a proper date ''The reality of Lizzy's words hit Kieran and his already nervous compusure becomes more exaggerated 'Kieran: '''It's a proper date? '''Lizzy: '''How dense are you? '''Kieran: '''I just never considered that it would be her who would ask me out '''Lizzy: '''Oh? You mean there's someone else you have your eye on? What are you trying to do, create a harem? '''Kieran: '''NO! I-It's not that- I just- I- '''Lizzy: '''Chill. I'm not interested in your love life anyway, just don't fuck it up alright? '''Kieran: '''Yeah ''Lizzy gets up and walks off but not before giving Kieran a gentle whack around the head with her hand '''Kieran: ''(thinking) 'A real date? Why didn't I think of it like that? My mind's been too preoccupied with Cam to even consider someone else. Fuck, I nearly told Lizzy about him. I don't even know how I would explain it to her. What am I going to do? This has all become so confusing, I love Cam but he doesn't love me. I don't want to be called something I'm not. I don't know how to define this. It's not right to drag Kaylin into this but how can I let my feelings for Cam take over my life when all I ever was to him was a plaything, nothing more. '' 'Cam: '''You seem awfully happy today '''Kaylin: '''I really am!! '''Cam: '''What's got you so excited '''Kaylin: '''A date '''Cam: '''Oh. So you finally found someone worthy enough for the great Kaylin? '''Kaylin: '''Oh yeah. I'm even willing to open the pearly gates to him '''Cam: '''Damn, well if a guy's worthy of getting lucky with you, he must be someone special '''Kaylin: '''There's just something about him '''Cam: '''So when's the date? '''Kaylin: '''After school. We're going from here ''Cam is about to say that Kieran is also on a date when he begins to make the connection 'Cam: '''Hang on, your date...is it with Kieran? '''Kaylin: '''How did you guess? '''Cam: '''Nothing gets passed me. I didn't think he was your type. I thought you were joking before about fighting me for him. I thought he was free game '''Kaylin: '''Are you jealous? '''Cam: '''NO! N-N-Not at all. Go fuck him for all I care '''Kaylin: '''Perhaps I will '''Cam: '''W-Wait! I didn't me-- '''Kaylin: '''Well, see ya '''Cam: '''Kaylin! ''Kaylin leaves '''Cam: '''WHAT THE FUCK '''Cam: ''(thinking) Kaylin? His date is with Kaylin? I was so jealous already. Why though? Why am I so jealous? He's never going to fall for me. I teased him, tried to make him my plaything so I could abuse and confuse him, he's never going to fall for me after that. He's never going to love me so why do I love him? This isn't fair. Why do I love him so much?'' Cam: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''Oh hey. I didn't see you there '''Cam: '''I was hiding so I could surprise you '''Kieran: '''Well, it worked '''Cam: '''Off on your date? '''Kieran: '''Yeah '''Cam: '''You sure she's worth it? The offer still stands you know. We can still hang out if you want? '''Kieran: '''Nah, I really can't. It wouldn't be right. I should go, is there anything else you wanna say? '''Cam: ''(thinking) I love you. Just say it to him. Right now. Tell him not to go on the date. Tell him you love him. You want HIM. Tell him you want to kiss him, to be with him, to hold him. JUST TELL HIM'' Cam: '''No, it's fine you can go '''Cam: ''(thinking) What are you doing? That's not what I want to say. Why can't I say it?'' Kieran: '''Ok '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Tell me not to go. Tell me you want me to stay. Say that you need me. PLEASE. Tell me you love me. I love you. I'm yours so just say that you love me. Tell me something so I know where you stand. JUST TELL ME'' Cam: '''See ya '''Kieran: ''(thinking) You're an idiot Kieran, expecting him to say somethng like that. He's never going to love you like you love him. It's not going to happen. I should just be honest with him about this feeling but why can't I say it?'' Kieran: '''Is this ok? I'm sorry, I've never been on a date before so I don't know what's good for dates '''Kaylin: '''It's fine. I'm just happy to be spending time with you. Plus this restaurant has great food so I'm happy '''Kieran: '''What are you gonna have? '''Kaylin: '''I might have a taco '''Kieran: '''I've never had one before '''Kaylin: '''Oh? Well that's just unacceptable. You're having one now '''Kieran: '''I guess I am then '''Kaylin: '''So tell me, how's your friendship with Cam? ''Kieran looks down in an attempt to hide the blushing '' '''Kieran: '''It's great. We've come a long way this last month '''Kaylin: '''He seemed pretty pissed that I was stealing you today '''Kieran: '''He was? '''Kaylin: '''Yep! He thought he had you all to himself. He sounded like a jealous lover '''Kieran: '''R-Really?! '''Kaylin: '''Cam gets like that. It means you're a great friend of his '''Kieran: '''Friend.... '''Kaylin: '''Look, I haven't been entirely honest with you. This isn't just a friends date. I do actually kind of like you '''Kieran: '''Y-You do? '''Kaylin: '''Yeah, a lot. Do you like me too? '''Kieran: ''(thinking) DON'T LIE TO HER! Be honest! Tell her you don't like her like that. She's opened up her vulnerable side to you, don't exploit it for your own benefit'' Kieran: '''I-I uh- I like you too '''Kieran: ''(thinking) You're the worst. You're fucking scum. You don't deserve someone liking you. You can't do this to her'' Kaylin: 'So how about we seal this date with a kiss? '''Kieran: '''Well uh.. '''Kaylin: '''Come here ''Kaylin gets up and plants a kiss on Kieran. His first though is not about her, it's about Cam. All he can think about is how Cam's kiss ignited him more, left him feeling breathless. It's not the same when it's not Cam. How he wanted Cam to kiss him again ''That marked the start of Kieran and Kaylin's relationship. Word soon spread around the school of the dork and the princess. There was no denying the pain in Cam's eyes when he heard, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Kieran and Cam's friendship was strained at first but as long as Kaylin was never mentioned, their friendship grew back to it's strongest. '' '''THREE MONTHS LATER It was a hot summer day in August. The sun was heating up the land below. A trip had been planned to one of the quiter beaches in the region. Kaylin, Cam, Kieran, Lizzy, Yazzy had all gone along. Today though, the boys and girls had separated and it was only Cam and Kieran together. They were sitting together in their hotel room having just returned from the beach 'Kieran: '''So hot ''Both Kieran and Cam were sweating in their room. Today had been extremely hot and even the cool sea water had not cooled them down 'Cam: '''I'm gonna have to take my shirt off, it's too hot '''Kieran: '''O-Ok ''Cam stands up to remove his shirt. He's so hot that his shirt has got stuck 'Cam: '''Hey, can you help '''Kieran: '''Sure Kieran gets up and walks over to Cam. He helps him remove his shirt and both stand looking at one another. Kieran can't make eye contact ''out of nervousness but the only other place to look is Cam's chest and that's even more nervewracking 'Cam: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''Yeah ''The two look at each other. There's an aura between the tow, whether it's the intense heat or something else, neither can tell. All they know is what's about to happen. Their lips meet with even more heat than the room. It's intense, passionate, more extreme than before. They have both longed for this kiss for so long, it's everything they want. Kieran can feel Cam's hands all over him. He can feel Cam's penis gently scraping against Kieran's pants. The two break contact for a second, pass a quick glance and then engage in more kissing. At this moment, Kieran feels Cam try and push him down, he allows him to and together they fall to the floor, their bodies desperate for each other... Category:Blog posts